


В случае (смертельной) опасности

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Heart Attacks, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Slash, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Нормальные люди совершают позорные телефонные звонки по пьяни — но не Тони. Тони совершает позорные звонки на пороге сердечного приступа.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 72
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	В случае (смертельной) опасности

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Case of (Coronary) Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536594) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 



> Бета - [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/profile).
> 
> Переведено на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2020 для команды WTF Cap & Iron Man 2020.
> 
> Пейринг - Стив Роджерс/Тони Старк (опционально — дружба, преслэш, намёк, UST, попытка восстановить ER, ect — ну, вы поняли. Тут уж что вашей душеньке угодно. Лично я как читатель и как переводчик за преслэш). Также упоминается Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс в прошлом.
> 
> Комментарий автора: «Разговор на этой неделе заставил меня осознать: несмотря на то, что у бедняги Тони были аритмия и другие неназванные проблемы с сердцем, я не написал_а ни одного фика, где у Тони действительно был бы сердечный приступ, он же инфаркт миокарда. Это вопиющее упущение должно было быть исправлено, так что вот. Я уверен_а, что эту историю рассказали уже десятки раз, но данная — моё видение. За бетинг спасибо dapperanachronism!»
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9160769) и [дайри](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218923396.htm?oam#more1).
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах: разрешено копирование текста с указанием автора/переводчика и ссылки на исходную публикацию (фикбук или ао3)

Блядская раскладушка похожа на очередной средний палец от Стива. Типа: «Да, я киданул тебя, но знаю, что, как только ты во что-нибудь вляпаешься, ты опять приползёшь ко мне».

Да чёрта с два. Тони не собирается доставлять Стиву такое удовольствие. (Тони всё равно продолжает носить телефон в кармане.)

Последствия их разборок во всех смыслах хреновые — как Тони и ожидал. Объяснения с прессой — сущий кошмар; далее по списку — всякие практические вопросы, типа кто что оплачивает; плюс Росс не оставляет в покое, и Тони сосредотачивается на том, чтобы сделать как можно больше, но притом уделять достаточно времени Роуди и остальным Мстителям — если, конечно, их вообще можно так называть. Сами они — да, по-прежнему называют. И от этого веет фальшью.

У него и раньше бывали тяжёлые времена, но на этот раз всё по-другому. Всё, что, как он полагал, у него было, разлетелось к чертям, и он, честно говоря, воспринял это не очень хорошо. (Совсем, совсем не хорошо. Его жизнь похожа на терпящий крушение поезд, а он жмёт вместо тормоза на газ.)

Он выпивает — должно быть, слишком много — и в целом чувствует себя херово. Кажется, ему требуется больше обычного на то, чтобы оправиться от ранений, полученных во время всей этой ебли с пляской. И, возможно, он сам усугубляет своё состояние; что ж, он всегда думал, что, учитывая его анамнез, это — лишь вопрос времени.

Не то чтобы раньше у него никогда не болело в груди — о да, со всевозможными оттенками боли он «на ты», — но именно благодаря этому знанию он и понял, что на сей раз всё действительно плохо. Плохо не в смысле «я буду убеждать себя, что это паническая атака, и тогда боль, возможно, пройдёт», а в смысле «кто-то вырвал из меня реактор, и я сейчас подохну к херам» — и это при том, что от реактора он давно уже избавился сам. Он не может дышать, в груди что-то тянет, тяжело и больно — в точности как когда Стив долбанул его щитом…

Стив.

Тони падает в ближайшее кресло. Он весь в холодном поту, темнота подкрадывается и обволакивает, и ему, хотя он и не удивлён, страшно до усрачки.

Он нащупывает в кармане телефон.

Тони не ждёт, что Стив возьмёт трубку сразу же, так что, когда тот всё-таки берёт, трясущаяся рука едва не роняет телефон. А другая рука — левая — болит просто нестерпимо.

Голос Стива перекрывает звон в ушах:

— Тони?

— Стив. Прости меня, — выговаривает Тони. — И да, иди на хуй.

Стив, должно быть, что-то отвечает, но понять, так это или нет, Тони не может. Больше не может.

Телефон выскальзывает у него из рук и с грохотом падает на пол.

***

Вопреки всем своим ожиданиям, Тони приходит в себя. Получает порцию новостей, и ни одна из них его не удивляет: инфаркт миокарда, осложнения из-за предыдущей травмы сердца, ему невероятно повезло, что он остался жив, образ жизни придётся изменить, бла-бла-бла. Он и сам мог бы догадаться. (Он уверен, что смысл всех этих слов дойдёт до него позже, и вот тогда-то его скрутит отчаянием и жалостью к себе.)

Он осознаёт всё, когда к нему впускают Роуди и Пеппер.

Он всё ещё жив. Вот же блядство.

Ему, конечно же, впёрлось совершить тот звонок и выжить. Нормальные люди совершают позорные звонки по пьяни — но не Тони, конечно же нет, Тони Старк как никто другой умеет разводить драму и совершает позорные звонки только на пороге сердечного приступа. Просто прекрасно. На это напрашивается такой фэйспалм, что им впору скулы себе пробить.

Может, Стив решил просто не загоняться. В любом случае — это звучало как пьяный бред, да и с чего бы Стиву вообще было не плевать?

Пеппер, кажется, всё ещё не плевать, хотя они больше и не вместе. У неё на глазах слёзы — как тогда, после Афганистана, много лет назад… до всего.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает она.

— Чувствую дежавю, — отвечает Тони.

Роуди не столько грустно, сколько негодующе качает головой.

— Тони, о чём ты, чёрт тебя дери, думал?!

— М-м… о том, что у меня вот-вот сердце остановится? — К чему ведёт Роуди — Тони не уверен.

— Именно. Вот этого я и не возьму в толк, — произносит Роуди, испепеляя его взглядом. — Ты понимал, что умираешь, у тебя были силы взять в руки телефон, и ты позвонил Роджерсу? Не в «911», не в больницу, не мне или Пеппер, а Стиву Роджерсу, который находится на другом конце света?

— А, ты об этом, — кривится Тони. — Погоди, откуда ты вообще знаешь? Ты обнаружил телефон и полез в историю вызовов? Это уже шпионаж! — Он обвиняюще тычет в Роуди пальцем.

— Оттуда, что он позвонил мне, — сердито отвечает Роуди.

А вот это действительно неожиданно.

— Да ладно? С чего бы ему это делать?

— С того, что он умнее тебя, гений. Он понял, что что-то не так, включил мозги и вызвал помощь, — объясняет Роуди. — Он спас тебе жизнь, Тони.

Тони откидывается на подушки и в самом деле делает фэйспалм. Несправедливо! Капитан Америка спасает его жалкую задницу, где бы, блядь, ни находился, даже без щита и костюма.

А Пеппер, решив, видимо, добить его, добавляет:

— Он, кстати, здесь. Ждёт в кафетерии. Хочет тебя увидеть.

***

Стив проходит в палату — такой же идеальный, как и всегда, даже в худи и бейсболке, с помощью которых он сохраняет инкогнито. Поначалу он ничего не говорит, лишь скрещивает руки на груди и награждает Тони пристальным печальным взглядом.

Тони думает, что предпочёл бы ещё один сердечный приступ, потому что не готов к такому от слова совсем. (Как будто когда-то будет.)

— Серьёзно, Тони? «Прости меня, и да, иди на хуй»? — наконец заговаривает Стив. Да, Роджерс, поверни-ка нож в ране ещё разок!

— Я… умирал? — пробует оправдаться Тони. Да уж, лучше он ничего придумать не мог.

Стив вздыхает.

— Примерно о том я и говорю. Ты хотел быть уверен, что своими последними словами укусишь меня побольнее?

— Ты отправил мне письмо, — отмечает Тони. — Я всего лишь совершил ответный жест.

— Я не планировал, что это письмо будет последним, что я тебе скажу, и уж точно обошёлся без посыла на три буквы.

— Я умею читать между строк.

— Не знаю уж тогда, какое письмо ты читал, потому что этого я не имел в виду, — отвечает Стив. Чёрт его подери, и как только ему удаётся выглядеть таким полным раскаяния?

Тони думает, не притвориться ли ему, что он слишком устал и что ему слишком больно, — может, тогда Стив оставит эту тему? По сути, даже притворяться не придётся: он в самом деле устал, и в груди болит. Ну конечно. Рубцовой ткани в его сердце наверняка теперь больше, чем живых клеток, — и едва ли можно придумать более жёсткую метафору, иллюстрирующую его жизнь.

Спустя мгновение тишины Стив добавляет:

— В любом случае, если «прости меня» ты сказал серьёзно, то, как я уже говорил, — пусть я не согласен с тобой, но я тебя понимаю. Извинения приняты.

— На полном серьёзе и от всего сердца. Которое в тот момент, впрочем, не работало и вообще бесполезная штука.

— Ты всё ещё жив, — говорит Стив с полуулыбкой. — Значит, не настолько бесполезная, как ты описываешь. И, если бы ты смог от всего сердца ещё и простить меня… для меня бы это очень много значило.

Тони не хочет прощать. Тому, что сделал Стив, нет оправдания: Стив не рассказал ему о родителях, расколол Мстителей… Но с другой стороны, как бы жалко это ни было, — Тони счастлив его присутствию. Он не хочет признавать, что всё, что между ними было, ушло безвозвратно, а единственный способ вернуть их отношения, единственный способ двигаться дальше — всё-таки простить.

— Я попробую, — наконец говорит он. — Может потребоваться оперативное вмешательство. Всё плохо именно настолько.

— Думаю, что, по сравнению с «иди на хуй», это шаг вперёд. — Улыбка Стива становится шире — как будто он получил куда больше, чем ожидал. — Мне нужно идти. Мне вообще нельзя показываться на территории США. Но никто не знал, выживешь ли ты, так что я чувствовал, что должен быть рядом. — Он отходит от кровати Тони, останавливается у двери. — Знаешь, у тебя ведь всё ещё есть тот телефон. Ты можешь звонить мне не только когда умираешь.

— Ага, — отвечает Тони. — Может, позвоню.


End file.
